cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Pacific War
| coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = and Rio are captured by UPAC. Southern Deltora is conquered by UPAC. United States of JBR is partially ousted and the Union of Midway is taken over by Daniel Bullock. | cause = The Second Midwayan Civil War ends as the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic dissolves while the United Pacific Aligned Coalition continues fighting and ushering a larger conflict. | result = | status = Ongoing | combatant1 = STOP United States of JBR Union of Midway Deltoran Republic Pacific Empire Prussian Empire Republic of Bekolan Republic of Oceania United Prefectures of Japan Union Resistance Hungary* Central Kingdom** Frankmerica Gauntletia Vuong Loyalist Front Peruvian Democratic League Chilean separatists | combatant2 = UPAC * Rio* CTO Communist Party of Deltora Peruvian-occupied JBR Pro-UPAC Argentinians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Xavier M. Pitag Justin Vuong Jakeb Norton Hayden Painter James Chor Zabuza825 Zhou Guofeng Hua Enlai Franz Seidler Laura Nifestri Gregor Hammelson Frank Cy Nava Ladmril Ham Young Andrew Greng Nathon Carrelson Henry Jumpers Frank Jaegar Roy Mustang War Council Alfred von Schliefen Hans Grosse Emergency Procedure Organization Charles Ehrenberg Jaime Sin Tama-no-Mae | commander2 = Juan Miguel Fuente-Alba Poblete Edmundo González Robles Jorge Rojas Avila Rafael Rey Rey Furel deGardei | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = * **Observer of STOP }} The Great Pacific War (also known as the Pacific War, the Third World War, World War Three, Deltora-CTO war and the STOP-UPAC War) is an ongoing conflict between the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and its allies versus the United Pacific Aligned Coalition and its puppet states. The Great Pacific War began immediately after the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic dissolved on May 15, 2011 and signified an end to the five-day Second Midwayan Civil War. The war is divided into the American Theater, the Pacific Theater, and the Caribbean Theater. The war is part of the larger conflict known as the Jihad War of the United States of JBR. The main conflict between the two parties is over securing the from one another, and the conflicts elsewhere to try to weaken the other parties. Several nations in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact declared war on the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic in the preceding war and the United Pacific Aligned Coalition joined on the Socialist Republic's side claiming that STOP was "corrupting the Pacific Ocean". The war has escalated from a regional war to a worldwide war. The United Pacific Aligned succeeded in taking out the United States of JBR (partially) and Union of Midway while the Caribbean Treaty Organization has weakened the Deltoran Republic. Timeline *May 15: The Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic dissolves and the Second Midwayan Civil War merges into the Great Pacific War. **May 15: The Pacific Empire delivers 6 Panzer-Maus IVs to the United States of JBR, more military units and weapons are expected to be delivered in the next few days. *May 17: Prussian intercontinental cruise missiles hit several cities on the Peruvian coast. **May 17: The Quarthe War Summit begins at Quarthe, Prussian Empire where STOP leaders discuss about plans concerning the war. **May 17: The United Duchies of Central Kingdom joins the war. **May 17: Deltora deploys the Anti-Ballistic Missle system to defend itself from nuclear attacks **May 17: Cuba declares war on the Deltoran Republic. **May 17: The United States of JBR and Central Kingdom are both attacked by Peruvian and Chilean ground forces. joins the Pro-STOP forces. *May 18: Grenada and Jamaica declare war on Cuba **May 18: Midway announces that it's government websites were hacked by North Korean hackers. *May 19: The Prussian Empire successfully completes the Bombing of Trujillo. **May 19: The JBRican states of Diego Commonwealth, Mexicali, and Imperial are captured by UPAC. This prompts the Californian Union to withdraw troops in the American Theater to return to the United States of JBR and Central Kingdom to defend from the invading UPAC forces. **May 19: The Bombing of New Zealand was launched. *May 20: the Caribbean Treaty Organizationissues a joint Declaration of War on STOP while , Gauntletia, Frankmerica, and on UPAC and CTO. **May 20: The Vuong Administration is captured by the UPAC. **May 20: The 2011 Midwayan coup d'état occurs and the Union of Midway is disestablished, succeeded by the Democratic People's Republic of Midway. **May 20: The Pacific Empire signs the Pacific Declaration of Liberation, forming the United Prefectures of Japan and the Republic of Oceania. *May 21: The Deltoran Republic threatens UPAC to use nuclear weapons if JBRican officials are not released to STOP in 10 hours **May 21: , , and declare war on Pro-STOP forces **May 21:The Pacific Empire, Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan issues a joint declaration of war on Peru, Chile, and North Korea pledging to liberate the United States of JBR and Union of Midway. **May 21: declares war on the Pacific Empire, Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan in support of North Korea. **May 21:China and North Korea officially joins the United Pacific Aligned Coalition. While the Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan officially joins the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact *May 22: South Sudan and Madagascar join the Pro-UPAC forces **May 22: The Pacific Empire threatens to use another space bombardment like the ones used during the I-LAW Nuke Crisis if Zabuza825 and Rinko825 are not released within 12 hours. **May 22: The United Duchies of Central Kingdom is officially conquered by the Peruvian army from the occupied JBRican States. File:DR ABM Launch.jpg|A Patriot missile launch by the DR ABM system File:Map of Pacific war.jpg|Map of the conflict as of May 18 Category:Great Pacific War